Natural Disaster Survival
Natural Disaster Survival is a disaster survival game created by Stickmasterluke. It is one of the oldest and most popular disaster survival games on the platform alongside Survive The Disasters, though in terms of age and front page popularity it also shares nostalgic attributes with Work at a Pizza Place. In the game, players must survive through 11 various disasters on 16 preset maps spawned on a green elevated island that is used for every round. There was a newer version of Natural Disaster Survival called The Disaster Games, uploaded on November 22, 2013. However, it is not popular due to the health limit, and Stickmasterluke didn't update it for a long amount of time. In The Disaster Games the player could punch other players, damaging them and knocking them back. During 2014, the Roblox Corporation released an app that directly leads you to Natural Disaster Survival, however, Roblox has now removed it. The game is still popular, and it is still on its growth stage since late 2011. However, some of the older Roblox users from 2006-2012 are barely playing this game nowadays. In 2016, there was an update that added a GUI which displayed the disaster which would occur before the disaster actually happens. Since this update, the game is now easier because players know what to expect. Gameplay Disasters Maps Fire Starter Glitches/Bugs Forecast Trick/Glitch ✖ Immunity Bug ✖ Earthquake Bug ✖ Tools Product June 2014 Cross-Session Intrusion Tips, Tactics and Reminders Mapping Starting Tips And Reminders Publishing Primary Changelogs Reception Trivia Gameplay Tdg The Disaster Games' thumbnail Disasters To increase the challenge for survival, a fall damage script is present to damage a player if one flies in any direction at a fast rate. If that player stops accelerating, the script doesn't harm the player. When a round starts, a map is chosen randomly and players teleport to that map when generated. Upon arrival, players have approximately 20 seconds to prepare for a randomly chosen disaster that is not revealed to the player until it starts. Half of the disasters have clouds that form over the map, while some are in clear skies, which can be used to the player's advantage to prepare themself for the upcoming disaster.These are the available disasters in Natural Disaster Survival. (Click to magnify the image) Disaster Weather Details and Solutions Image Flash Flood Cloudy Warningf Flash Flood Warning Bar The ocean surrounding the island begins to rise in level, eventually exceeding the island. Players submerged in flood water begin to lose health, and objects on the map become disintegrated and eventually disappear. The key to survive this disaster is to get on a place that is high and stable enough. But this is also a hard disaster, since most of the structures could be destroyed completely. D FF Tornado Cloudy Warningt Tornado Warning Bar A tornado will spawn near the center of the map, and begin to travel around the island through a random path. It grabs any map objects in it's path and tosses them out from the top. Players used to instantly die if the tornado caught them, but now, the tornado will simply toss players around with velocity. If the victim fails to escape from the tornado's grip, it is able to kill them due to fall damage. Tip: On the coastal quickstop map, the tornado will never touch the docks or the lighthouse. D T Thunderstorm Cloudy Warningthunder Thunder Storm Warning Bar Among the clouds, a thin yellow beam will strike in about 45 times at random locations on the map and light up the whole world. Every burst is approximately 2.5 seconds apart, and anything it hits will explode or otherwise cave in, though some players survive getting struck by it. Players instantly die when directly hit, and may get thrown back if close. Stay in a building that is big enough and don't stay too close to the wall (explosion can affect through bricks). You can earn a badge if you are hit by the last bolt of the storm. D TS Wildfire Sunny Warningfi Wildfire Warning Bar Slowly spreading by each brick, a fire burns and disintegrates any objects in its proximity. Orange fumes as well as blackened objects are the only visible sign that a fire is occurring. The burning bricks do not damage players but if the burning bricks become black, it begins to damage players. It will keep burning, and eventually the flames goes out which makes the brick incapable of harming players, or it disappears. The island itself or the anchored parts (such as the floor of red building in Rakish Refinery and the floor under the turbo drop in Party Palace) and the NPC do not burn. However, the extra land in Coastal Quickstop DO burn. Therefore, when a fire disaster occurs, stay on the grass floor and stay away from buildings (because burning bricks may fall on you) and you'll be fine. D F Meteor Shower Sunny Warningms Meteor Shower Warning Bar Brown spheres begin to drop from the sky at a great velocity, detaching and flinging anything they hit. They do not cause an additional fire, but if one is close enough, their arms may amputate and disappear from the island. If hit directly, players will (as always) die. The meteor can go through buildings. Meteors do explode, but the explosion will not affect anything. Even if you are very close to the meteor, you will not die. The meteor is not a sniper, as it does not hit you easily even when you're outdoors, but you should not be inside a building, as if a meteor hits the building, parts may surround you, causing you to be trapped under parts. The best place to be during a meteor disaster is in a flat, clear area outside any buildings. D MS Tsunami Sunny Warningts Tsunami Warning Bar Far away from the island, a large wave appears amidst the ocean and steadily moves towards the island. Upon impact, it destroys any bricks it slams into and kills any players who are not on ground that's not high enough to over the tsunami. The height of the wave is just about the wall of Fort Indestructible. During a tsunami disaster, avoid being on tall, thin structures ( such as the truss tower in Fort Indestructible, as these collapse easily, but instead go on any sturdy building just tall enough so you cannot be hit by the wave. D Tsu Blizzard Cloudy and Foggy Warningb Blizzard Warning Bar Before the snowy wind hits, the view will become snowy and vague. When it begins, the large force rushes in from a random direction and begins to disintegrates and blow away objects, causing damage to players if they aren't behind any objects. Also, the blizzard will cause any players who are not touching any wall or corner to suffer from hypothermia and if long enough, will cause them to freeze to death. However, as long as the player stays in a corner of a house or a building, the storm does not deal significant damage to them. D B Sandstorm Cloudy and Dusty Warningss Sandstorm Warning Bar Identical to Blizzard, but the snow is replaced with sand, similar to that of sand and the wind is much more powerful. Before the dusty wind hits, the view becomes dusty and the screen will be covered with sand. When it begins, the large force rushes in from a random direction and begins to disintegrates or blow away every brick. Players won't take damage from the sandstorm itself, however its flying brick is more fatal than bilzzard's if it hit the player. So during the sandstorm, stay outdoors, watch the where the bricks are flying to. For example, if flying bricks is flying to the east, stay at the west of the island and watch out for the flying bricks. D DS Acid Rain Cloudy Warningar Acid Rain Warning Bar One of the unrealistic disasters in the game. In the clouds, this fictional disaster will randomly precipitate a deadly acidic droplet on every brick it can pour onto. Players not in shelter may become damaged by the rain, and if protection hasn't been found in time, one dies. The acidic droplet turns brick into a grey first, then it becomes green and disconnects from other bricks if it get damaged by droplets twice. If keep being damaged, the color the green brick becomes darker and darker. Eventually, it becomes black and disappear (this may be skipped if the color of the original brick is like the affected brick). Touching a brick that has been affected by the acidic droplet can also deal a little amount of damage. Make sure there is something above your head, but it's best to stay indoors. D AR Volcanic Eruption Sunny Warningve Volcanic Eruption Warning Bar On any location around the map, a large climbable caldera forms and begins to erupt only in a matter of seconds. This discharge sends flying lava bricks onto the island, in a similar fashion to the meteor shower, swallowing any brick and player it hits. The lava bricks sometimes go through objects and the island. Sometimes the lava bricks can collide with the objects and island. So hiding in a building is not a good idea. The best is to stay away from the volcano as far as possible. Or, you can take your chances and climb onto the volcano by jumping on the water next to the volcano. Don't worry, the volcano's land is under it so you won't fall. Sometimes, the magma cubes might glitch, and they freeze in the air. During a multi disaster, climbing up on the volcano to avoid other disasters can increase your surviving chance, if volcano is one of them. D VE Earthquake Sunny Warningeq Earthquake Warning Bar The ground shakes, collapsing and breaking almost any structures on the map and conveys any player in a random direction, sometimes into the water if one doesn't react fast enough. However, you will not move randomly when you stand on the red-torsoed NPC near the spawn point. Therefore, standing on the NPC is a good idea to survive the earthquake. However, the NPC has been removed from the game. Sometimes, ROBLOX physics may make bricks fly. If you're unlucky enough, the flying bricks may hit you and push you off the island. Therefore, staying away from shaking bricks can also increase your chance of survival. It is possibly the easiest disaster in NDS. If you're in mid-air, the disaster does not make you move around. So stay at a place where is empty enough and keep jumping. D EQ Maps These are available maps in Natural Disaster Survival. (Click to magnify the image) Map Name Basic Information Image Happy Home Just like the 2007–08 starter place, a house with a chimney and a red roof. A slide and a seesaw can be found near to the house. The only differences are that the house is two-stories tall and there is a truss behind it. HH NDS Sky Tower An empty and huge 16-story skyscraper with a lightning rod on the top. You can get out of the building on the first floor, fifth floor, thirteenth floor and on the roof. There is also a spike on the top, with sparks coming from it. ST NDS Trailer Park A park with a lot of trailers strewn around and a water tower. The biggest trailer is the sand colored one, boasting two floors. The best building if you want sturdy cover. TP NDS Fort Indestructable The map with the tallest structure. A military fort with drivable tanks, an immovable helicopter and a tower with a lightning rod. A tip is that when a tsunami comes, do not climb the tower. Many people make this mistake, and when it topples they fall to their deaths. Instead, climb the wall outside. It is just a bit higher than the tsunami height, and you can also get down safely. FI NDS Glass Office An empty skyscraper with 7 floors and a road outside. GF NDS Surf Central A sandy beach with plenty of umbrellas, beach chairs, and two lifeguard towers. On the higher area of the land, there is a road and a wooden building with lots of surfboards inside. SC NDS Rakish Refinery A small oil refinery with tanks, boilers, a chimney and a red empty building. RR NDS Sunny Ranch A ranch surrounded by white, wooden fence with a barn, a tractor which is drivable and silos that can be climbed. SR NDS Arch Park A park with a sign, a fountain, a tuck shop and a statue with a sword in its hand beneath an arch. AP NDS Raving Raceway A race track with drivable race cars. RaRa NDS Coastal Quickstop A resort place with a few houses, a well, a dock, and a lighthouse. The extra lands (under the greenhouse and the well) is destroyable and flammable too, although the lighthouse, the well, and the dock will not and cannot be reached by a tornado. They will be your best bet if a tornado spawns. CQ NDS Lucky Mart A green shopping mart with a canteen and a car park. LM NDS Party Palace A amusement park with a turbo drop, a pirate boat, whack-a-mole, a carousel, a strong man game, a popcorn machine and a light yellow building with a red roof. Music is played during the map, which some find it annoying. Note that the popcorn machine is pushable, and with it being the fire spawner of the map, just push it somewhere so that fire can't spread. PP NDS Heights School A 2-story high school with lockers, classrooms, restrooms and a principal's office. HS NDS Furious Station A gas station with a convenience store, a billboard which you can access to the top, a car park. Many drivable cars are everywhere on the map and 2 drivable trucks sitting in front of the car park. FT NDS Launch Land A rocket launch site with a space shuttle, a patrol tower, a ramp with a bridge to enter the shuttle, a platform, and push buttons all over the map. There are 4 push buttons present. Two blue ones are located on the radio tower, a yellow one is located at the top of the ramp, and there is a red one inside the shuttle. The blue buttons get the rocket ready, the yellow button drops the bridge, and the red button launches the shuttle. Be aware of going into the space shuttle because people can troll you by launching the shuttle and dropping the bridge. However, if you have a balloon you can get out and in the shuttle without the bridge and without taking fall damage. Tip: Don't get in the rocket! Someone will eventually press the button, launching the rocket. In a few seconds however, you will die, either from falling into the ocean or going too high. Cmonroblox Prison Panic A basic prison outfitted with gym, cafeteria, interogation room, office, snapshot room and guards walls. The fence has barwires which do deal damage. Safety Second A construction site with drivable exclavators and crane trucks. There is also a pile of dirt, containers and an unfinished building with 3 floors. However, The 3rd floor does not have a ladder. And the only way to get up there is go to the 2nd floor and there is some kind of orange truss tower that you can climb. SafetySecond NDS Fire Starter Fire Starter is an object which would be the first brick to on fire if "fire" is the selected disaster.. The blackened brick(s) that is on fire are the Fire Starters in the images. (Click to magnify the image) Map Fire Starter(s) Images Happy Home First floor, upper-left. HH FS Sky Tower First floor, central-right. ST FS Trailer Park Tree north of the water tower. TP FS Fort Indestructable The middle of three tanks south of the truss tower. FI FS Glass Office Fourth floor, the west of the building. GF FS Surf Central The east of the wood building, the entry. SC FS Rakish Refinery The boiler nearest to the chimney. RR FS Sunny Ranch Lantern inside the barn. (This would have become the repeat of the 1871 Great Chicago Fire ) SR FS Arch Park The grey barrel/trash can near the fountain. AP FS Raving Raceway The yellow racecar. RaRa FS Coastal Quickstop Fireplaces on two huts. CQ FS Lucky Mart The cash register nearest to the entrance. LM FS Party Palace The popcorn machine. Note: A player can stop the fire by pushing the popcorn machine into the water PP FS Heights School The green can nearest to the clock on the second floor of a corner. HS FS Furious Station The microwave inside the store. FT FS Glitches/Bugs There are/were many glitches presented in Natural Disaster Survival and many of them are patched and no longer work. (Fixed/Patched glitches will be marked with ✖ in the title) Forecast Trick/Glitch ✖ There used to be a way for the player to forecast the disaster that is about to occur without looking for clouds. Very few players have worked this method of forecasting out and it is quite complicated to attempt the trick. When the player's character is standing in the lobby, the player opens the stats menu. Then one observes the numbers below the word "Survived". The player tries to remember every number that comes up. They must remember every number in order to forecast correctly. When a round starts, and the player is teleported to the island, the player opens their stats menu a second time. If they changed the sort by Played, they must click survived again. If it's on Survived, then the player is correctly forecasting. The player attempts to find the number that changed. Whatever number is different is the disaster that will occur. (The player can additionally use the clouds to determine what numbers the player should be looking for.) However, possibly due to the creator discovering this method himself, the stats menu was removed entirely in October 2014. Immunity Bug ✖ If the disaster was a blizzard, a sandstorm, a Tsunami or acid rain, there was a trick in which the player can survive while standing completely still at the spawn point on the map (also known as immunity by some members). To carry out the trick, the player had to simply join the server and stay at the spawn point when they teleport to the map. The trick worked anywhere where the player spawns on any map, but worked far better at the back of the crowd since players usually run away from the spawn point as a group towards other places on the map, so the point of the glitch would be defeated if another player were to run into the player carrying the trick out, knocking them in any direction, even if only slightly, or the player accidentally presses a button and moves. Rather than moving about, the player should wait for any obvious sign of the disaster to begin (for acid rain, the early wind sound, the blizzard having the white lining to the cloud and the sandstorm having sepia lining on the cloud), and let the disaster happen around them. While the screen does become slightly foggy or dusty depending on the disaster, the snow or sand particles don't appear on the screen, and the player didn't take damage from the disaster. If the player was not present at the time of the disaster (being 'away from keyboard') the bug allowed them to survive most of the time. The chances of this working were slightly higher in a blizzard than a sandstorm which is in turn more likely than in acid rain, however, this glitch was patched in November 2017. Earthquake Bug ✖ The bug happened during a day of February 2017, players would only witness the earthquake disaster, and using the Power up machine would just double the earthquake. After a short amount of time, the bug was patched. Tools So far, there are 3 tools in the game. All of them need gamepass to obtain them, with one giving the player a Green Balloon and the other one giving them a Red Apple, and the last one giving them a compass though all the gamepasses cost 80 ROBUX. The balloon can lower your gravity, making you jump higher and receive less fall damage. But if you use it on very high ground, the balloon might blow up and unable to use temporarily. Extremely useful on Flash Flood and Tsunami. The apple can help you recover health you lose once you bite it. You have to wait for a short time to bite it again. Extremely useful on Blizzard and Acid Rain. The another tool can be obtained from Mysterious Golden Gift and the gamepass, is a compass. The function of it is for you to vote 1 of the 3 maps presented by the system. However, not many people have the compass. Therefore, you can choose any maps you are interested if you are the only one who have the compass Product The latest product is by far, also the first product, is the Power-Up Machine. Players can use the Power-up machine to start a round of multi disasters by buying the product for 100 ROBUX each time. If you buy it once, you will get double disasters. If you buy it twice, you will get triple disasters and so on. The Power-up machine is criticized for costing too much. You can buy a balloon and have 20 ROBUX to start a round of double disaster only. If you lose it, the valve of it greatly decreases. The more disasters you want in a round, the more expensive it is. The creator, Stickmasterluke, said that the price is for everyone in the server. It is to prevent having many players abusing the system costantly. Gamepass and Product are 2 similar things but also 2 different things. Gamepass is an access to something like VIP, extra weapons, and privileges and you can buy it once only, while Product is something which you can buy multiple times like level upgrade, in-game currency, ect.. June 2014 Cross-Session Intrusion The game has been notably controversial for its exploits by other members, most notably in June 2014, when an exploiter managed to put images of a girl showing privates in the middle of every active server at the time. Also, at the same time, a majority of the servers were flooded with water and the entire lobby structure destroyed. The exploiter was never identified by name via normal members but it was later reported that he was found and terminated by other administrators. Tips, Tactics and Reminders Players should never go to the highest place before the disaster occurs as they may not know what disaster will happen. It would be an almost definitely fatal error if it's a fire, a tornado or an earthquake. However, if lucky enough, doing so in the event of a flood or a tsunami will almost definitely let them survive. A good plan is to go mid-way, then wait for the disaster to start. If it is one that is good being down, go down. If not, go up. You can also stay on the floor and do the same with going midway. Even a tsunami is occurring, players don't need to go to very high places such as the top of Sky Tower or the top of the tower in Fort Indestructable. Players would take fall damage easily when the tsunami strikes the structure and tumbles it down along with the player. The wind sound comes immediately once the round starts if it is acid rain, which is a useful tip and an advanced warning to get to a safe place unless players want to carry out the trick stated earlier. Players should always reset after taking damage as health regeneration has been removed from the game. Players can also just jump off the hub to reset. Players should try not to drive drivable vehicles (especially racecars on Raving Raceway and vehicles on Furious Station) as they have been quite broken as of recent updates. Players should try to predict the multi disasters in that round to boost their chances of survival. Some disasters such as Blizzard, Sandstorm and Volcano Eruption have obvious clues before they strike, with some others giving them time to get away when they identify them, such as a tsunami or acid rain. Sometimes, surviving a double/multi disaster with an impossible combination such as Flash Flood and Sandstorm/Earthquake can kill an entire server. However, players can increase the chance to survive these combinations by buying a Red Apple and/or a Green Balloon. If a tornado is occurring on Coastal Quickstop, players can get to the dock or the lighthouse or the well. The tornado cannot strike these structures as they're outside of the island and the tornado can only move around the island. Fire on Fort Indestructable and Party Palace can be avoided. For Fort Indestructable, players can put the fire away by driving the tank off the island. For Party Palace, push the popcorn machine away. However, for Fort Indestructable, driving a tank is actually hard. For Party Palace, the popcorn machine takes a little effort to do it. If you are on the glass floor, while you are holding a balloon and keep jumping, you can still survive the flash flood. Players should never try to enter the space shuttle on Launch Land, since it usually takes off and crashes seconds before the disaster occurs, killing anyone inside of it. Players should never go on top of the beam in sky tower during a thunderstorm, as lightning will hit it first. This has been confirmed by Andre01248 If a tsunami is chosen as the disaster, once you have gotten to high ground, When the tsunami passes your area, you can jump of the building to avoid dying and getting flung when the building falls. Note: Only do this when you are nearer to the ground* Mapping Some of the maps are made by players instead of the creator himself. Implying everyone is allowed to create their own map. Starting If you wished to build your own map, take the kit first. Now you can create your own map with your RobloxStudio skill. Tips And Reminders Try to make the brick small so that it is easy to be destroyed. Make at least 1 tall structure which is taller than tsunami wave and accessible to the top. Don't make everything anchored. Enable SurfaceOnly so that studio doesn't create ManualWeld automatically since Stickmasterluke don't recommend us to use ManualWeld. Try to use as few parts as you can so that the map wouldn't cause many physics lags. If your map got interactive objects (like vehicles), your map will have higher chance to get accepted. Try to make your map as realistic and beautiful as you can to increase the chance to get accepted. Don't make just 1 structure only so that the map wouldn't be too boring unless the building is about as big as the island. Try to make your structure on the island. But if you can build some nice structures outside of the map while they are still connected to the island, you will have higher change to get accepted. Try to use fewer free models. Do not use Unions or ExplorerImageIndex 73MeshParts. Editing the island or the NPC would not change them. Stickmasterluke used to set the part limit to not more than 1,500 parts for mappers in 2014. Now there is no limit. (Even though the island template description is still writing that the limit is not more than 1,500 parts. Probably he forgot it). Publishing After finishing your map, you need to upload it as free model. Make sure the model name contains "NDS map for Stickmasterluke". Even though you have published it as free model, but it doesn't mean your map must be taken by Stickmasterluke. And it still doesn't mean Stickmasterluke must use your map if he has taken your map. Because there are many maps made by community and published by players, you have to make your map unique and nice, in order to have higher chance to get your map accepted. Primary Changelogs On January 14, 2014, the game was largely updated, featuring 5 new disasters, a server-wide leaderboard, and Double Disaster!, which spawns two disasters on one map and a new map called Coastal Quickstop. In February 2016, the game was updated with two new maps called Lucky Mart and Party Palace. On July 13, 2016, the game was updated with new features, such as Power Up and Disaster Warning. However, some of people do not like the Disaster Warning update because of it decrease in difficulty of the game and the game itself is very easy already. The update also removed random Double Disaster which also lowered the difficulty of the game unless people start up the weather-machine. On September 14, 2016, the game was updated to include a new map called Heights School for the back to school season. On December 2, 2016, the game was updated with a feature which you can enable R15 if you've selected R15 in avatar page. This update also reset players' number of survival and it has confirmed as a glitch by Stickmasterluke. On December 19, 2016, the game was updated with a new map called Furious Station. After a few days that the Furious Station map is added to the game, Furious Station was updated. This update changed a few things of the map. Including turning every vehicles into drivable, adding goods inside on the shelves inside the store and adding fence to the planting area, adding more street lights. On January 9, 2018, the game was updated with a new map called Launch Land. This update also removed the red-torsoed NPC at the spawning point. Reception On the review aggregator Roblox Tomatoes, Natural Disaster Survival holds an approval rating of 100% based on 25 reviews, with an average rating of 7.7/10. The site's consensus reads "Natural Disaster Survival distills the enduring appeal of its colorful characters into a charmingly light-hearted adventure whose wacky humor fuels its infectious fun -- and belies a surprising level of intelligence." Bloxycritic, assigned the film a normalized score of 91 out of 100, based on 12 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. In the map Furious Station, there is a graffiti inside the billboard, saying "AVERYWITHAFACE MADE THIS". Implying creator of Furious Station is the one mentioned. Trusses used to be unable to be destroyed by fire and flood water until December 2016. Sometimes during a sandstorm, players would lose two thirds of their health. It is unconfirmed if this is a glitch or not. The tornado used to be the original smoke effect until February 2016. Now it uses ParticleEmitter. The lightning material used to be plastic until February 2016. Now it uses neon. The meteors used to be black, brown and rose red and changed into light red and bright orange. Now it is only in brown. The meteor material used to be plastic until February 2017 and changed into slate. The fire trail on the meteor used to be fire effect and now it uses ParticleEmitter. Coastal Quickstop used to be called Coastal Quickstop (possibly a misspelling) before 2016 (month unknown). Some of the objects in some maps are anchored and can not be destroyed. These are following objects that are anchored: The stage under the turbo drop in Party Palace; The higher area of the land in Surf Central; The floor in the red building in Rakish Refinery; The floor at the first floor in Heights School; An NPC that appeared in all maps (removed); Lucky Mart is made by ZacAttackk , who designed Vampire Hunter. Lucky Mart's original design of the walls was flint-grey instead of green. In Furious Station, the gas pumps and the tanker trucks would not be exploded if they are destroyed or on fire. So you don't have to stay away from them. Party Palace is the only map with music. If a player sits in a vehicle or seat when the round ends, they will not be taken off the map. It is unknown if this is a glitch. Coastal Quickstop is the only map with extra lands There was an anchored NPC that looked like the old Noob, who has been removed on January 9, 2018. During the earthquake, you could stand on it, for it would not move. The burning bricks used to be black until 2018. Now they are Neon. Safety Second could be the construction of Glass Office. On an night of Nov 1 - Nov 2, Stickmasterluke changed the maximum amount of players in a server to 110 players. The game was private for a few hours on December 20th 2018.